


Day 21: Ribbon

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [21]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 1950s AU, F/F, Greaser Nisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Nisha's has her eye on Sasha.
Relationships: Nisha/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Day 21: Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Sasha sat against the tree during lunchtime, her poodle skirt spread out perfectly around her, reading her assigned book. She’d slacked over the weekend and needed to catch up before her class began.

Nisha, dressed in black leather and purple, slid next to her, sitting on her dress.

Sasha glared. “What is it you could possibly want? I’m busy.”

The greaser leaned onto her. “You’re too pretty to read nerd shit.”

“And you’re too pretty to be crude and rude.” She tried tugging her skirt out from under Nisha’s body.

“I _knew_ you thought I was pretty.”

Sasha went back to her reading, pointedly ignoring Nisha.

Pouting, Nisha looked over Sasha, eyeing her. She grinned and with a quick motion, pulled the ribbon from Sasha’s hair.

“Hey!” Sasha tried to grab it, but Nisha held it behind her.

Nisha smiled wide. “You tryin’ to steal a kiss from me?”

Sasha gasped and leaned away. “No!” Her cheeks grew red. “I want my ribbon back! Give it to me!”

She shoved down her shirt, nestling it in her bra. She puckered them at Sasha. “You can take it back if you like?”

Scoffing, Sasha yanked her skirt out from under Nisha. “As if! Keep it!”

“That’s swell! A token of your love for me!” She couldn’t help but see the prideful beauty flushing even deeper as she stormed away.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
